Maid du Jour
by Seikatsu-Shi
Summary: Misaki's never actually repaid Takumi by being his maid—yet! Two-shot with a lemon squeeze!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) thanks to the people who reviewed my very first Maid Sama fanfic! I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

***This will be a two-shot only, but I will make more Takumi x Misaki fanfics!**

* * *

Maid du Jour

Light broke through the small slit between Misaki's lemon curtains, spilling over the sleeping workaholic in an angelic glow. One honey colored eye fluttered open and, reluctantly, she sat up from her warm covers. Stretching her arms high above her head had her night shirt rising to the tops of her thighs. She'd just thrown something on and went straight to bed when she'd arrived home late last night.

Looking down, she realized it was Takumi's shirt, the one he'd lent her when she ruined hers the other day. She'd forgotten to give it back to him, but it wasn't as if he'd asked for it. She bit her lip as she studied the soft, navy blue t-shirt she rarely saw him wear.

It wasn't like he _needed_ it, right? It wasn't part of his school uniform.

Her cell phone rang from her desk, dragging her attention away from the shirt she wore. Stretching to reach it, she flipped it open and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" She cleared her throat when it croaked.

"Good morning, Misaki," a velvet voice cooed to her over the phone. She stiffened and quickly glanced down at her morning attire.

"What do you want?" She winced, not meaning to come off so blunt. "Ah, I mean...good morning."

"Are you busy today?" He asked, paying no mind to her uncouth response. Misaki had to think, clearing out the morning cobwebs in her brain.

"Um, yeah, I go to work at four." She was only working a couple of hours today since Satsuki had a board meeting at seven.

"I want you to call in sick today."

That got her attention. "What? Why?"

"You're going to be my maid for a whole day." He sounded pretty sure of himself, and it only infuriated Misaki.

"I'm not skipping work just to be your maid!" She had a family to support, so she just couldn't play hookie whenever she felt like it.

"Oh yes you are," he contradicted her. "You still haven't repaid me yet, and you said you would. Besides—" she could just imagine him grinning like the devil as he pushed her further into a corner— "you'll still get paid if you call in sick."

Misaki groaned. He was right, and she hated feeling in debt to someone, and she owed him twice now. Actually, she owed him a lot more than twice, but she wasn't willing to admit that.

"Fine, I'll be there at eight." She ended the call before he could reply and snapped her phone shut. It beeped a moment later, alerting her of a text message.

'Remember to where your maid outfit ღ'

...

Misaki knocked softly on Takumi's door and stepped back. She had her mother's unseemly large purse over her bent arm, and in that unseemly large purse was her Maid Latte uniform. No way would she actually wear it over to his apartment. She would die of humiliation and, with her luck, run into somebody from school.

When the door opened, she braced herself and focused on not showing her embarrassment through her cheeks. She met Takumi's gaze and watched as his face visibly fell. She knew exactly why, and it pissed her off.

"It's in the bag, you pervert!" She hit him over the head with it and shoved her way inside where she stopped, unsure of where the bathroom was. She turned to him and crossed her arms stiffly. He was leaning on the now closed door with his hands shoved in his pant's pockets. His blonde locks were ruffled from the blow he received, but other than that, he looked perfect—as usual.

Seconds passed, but he made no intention of moving. He simply watched her, and it unnerved her to be under his scrutiny. Would he take advantage of her? He made her feel things, things she'd never felt before. He could leave her so furious she just wanted to strangle him, and in the next minute she felt strangely humbled. He took her breath away with one glance, and the things he would say did funny things inside her stomach.

"Misaki?" Takumi cocked his head to the side, and she finally realized she was staring at him. Blushing profusely, she turned and quickly assessed his apartment. It gave her something to do besides look like an idiot.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder, startling her into a stiff statue. Takumi hovered over her from behind and the corners of his lips twitched. She scowled at him and shrugged out of his grasp and took off in search of his bathroom. Thankfully she found it and didn't need to turn around and further embarrass herself.

Takumi's bathroom was small and elegant, simple. It really wasn't her taste. She preferred a homey feel instead of sleek and modern. She felt out of place as she took out her maid uniform and carefully hung it on the shower rail. Fabric rustled as she stripped bare and stepped away from the clothes pooling around her feet. Quietly and without shame she regarded her naked self in the large mirror. She was fair and found herself non-appealing. Why was it idiots fawned over her? She couldn't see what the big deal was.

She sighed and glanced at her maid uniform through the glass. It was now or never.

First, she she slipped on the actual dress and smoothed out the wrinkles with her palms. She took her time not to mess anything up. She was stalling, yes, but for some reason she wanted to look just right. Next, the girdle was positioned on right where she tightened the black lining into a perfect knot. The sleeves were actually detached from the dress, and, again, she didn't rush fastening them on. The bow was the last important piece and from experience, she was able to tie it flawlessly.

When she had her headdress aligned just right and her collar tightened, she faced the door. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the knob and twisted...

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHA! Am I a tease or what? Please review! Please? I PROMISE to make another chapter within the week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I kinda feel bad for leaving you guys hanging like I did. I know how bad it is to wait for something (I have to wait a WHOLE 'NOTHER YEAR for the sequel to "Iced" by KMM) and it sucks.**

**So, forgive me?**

* * *

_Continue..._

Misaki's heart sped up when her delicate fingers clasped the doorknob. The door was the only thing keeping her from the outer space pervert, Takumi Usui. One glance back assured her that there was always a window, but that was as reassuring as it got. Unlike her alien boyfriend, she couldn't survive jumping off a building.

She took a deep breath to help calm herself. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in her maid outfit before. He'd come into the café plenty of times, almost everyday she was working. He'd even seen her in a bikini with an apron—then with no apron at all. That was like seeing her in a pair of panties and a bra!

Just the thought sent blood rushing to her face and butterflies to her stomach. She suddenly realized why all those girls fell for Takumi, if this is what thoughts of him did to their bodies! Just like that, though, the queasy feeling was replaced with a little green monster.

Surged by unexpected jealousy, Misaki threw open the door and pointed a finger right at her lounging boyfriend. "Listen up, Takumi! I'm the only one you get to see like this! No one else dresses up for you but me, got it?"

_Did I really just say that?_

"Why, Misa-Chan," Takumi hummed cheerily from the couch, "you're jealous, aren't you?"

Misaki bristled, clearly caught, but denying it till the end. "No! I just don't want you taking advantage of all those girls who are in love with you!"

"You're lying, Prez," he whispered; one moment he'd been sitting, the next he was directly in front of her.

Bravado gone, and backed up against the wall, Misaki was as red as the rose he now presented her with. "N-No, I'm not," she stuttered as she eyed the flower then the man in front of her. He loomed over her like a reverse shadow. His arms caged her head so the only way to go was forward where his soft lips awaited. He was inches from contact with her skin and heat radiated from his body.

He was an intoxicating man. Deadly. He could overpower her senses and manipulate her body as if it were nothing more than a limp doll on strings.

"Aw, Misaki, you're so cute," he teased with a wicked grin. "I won't bite. Much_,_" he murmured softly and tucked the rose behind her ear. He turned away from her, and the heat keeping her warm went with him.

Flustered, Misaki came away from the wall and watched Takumi retreat. For now. She stood there, not knowing exactly what to do.

_Oh, I hate him! The faster I begin this, the faster I can get the hell out of here!_

Readying herself, she bowed low when she had Takumi's full attention from his spot on the couch. It gave her the opportunity to get a hold of herself before she rose.

"C-Can I get you anything...?" She wouldn't say it. She refused to say it. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. He noticed. She was going to have to say it. _Dang it._ "Master?" He visibly perked up and she clenched her jaw so as not to berate him for being a pervert.

"Yes, you see that dresser over there," he nodded toward the only dresser in the whole apartment, so she nodded. "In it are my glasses. I slept in my contacts last night, and I've been too preoccupied by thoughts of you to have remembered them. Will you get them for me?"

There she was blushing again. _Like an idiot. _"Yes...m-master." The word was a heavy pill to swallow, and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she hadn't said it before, hundreds of times. But it was different when she was alone with him. When it was just them together, separated from the rest of the world, she was no longer a character from a maid café. She was more.

Opening the drawer, she carefully took out his glasses. She had agreed to be his maid only once, even though he'd kept her job a secret and saved her pride numerous times. He had only wanted her to himself for a single day, and wasn't that exactly what she was wanting too? Hadn't she burst out the door moments ago demanding he would see her and only her?

Wouldn't that be great? For him to be all hers, with no one in between?

"Misaki?"

She'd been staring at his spectacles, she realized. Glancing over her shoulder, her honey eyes met concerned emerald ones. He really wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't out to embarrass her to everyone. He wasn't out to hurt her, or make fun of her and cause her pain.

She smiled at him, genuinely. He appeared shocked at her sudden mood swing. She was a bit confused, too, but she decided she wasn't going to fight him with every step she took. Secretly, she liked spending time with him. No one was here except him. No one was going to make fun of her. No one was going to find out. She was going to be herself around him, or at least try to.

She was putting trust in Takumi, and she felt good about that.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki strut forward with a smile deceiving her true nervousness. Takumi stared up at her, his cheeks tinting in color. "Your glasses, sir," she reminded when he continued to watch her. It seemed to snap him out of his little trance, and his jaunty smile was back.

"Put them on me." It was a challenge to gain the upper hand, but, unfortunately for him, Misaki loved a good challenge.

She bent just above his head and slipped his glasses past the bridge of his nose. His contacts lay in their container on the table, but she paid no mind to them. Her focus was completely on Takumi and his vanishing smirk.

The score was now even.

"Anything else I can get for you, Master?" The words rolled off her tongue with ease, now that she knew how it affected him.

It all happened in a flash. Unwittingly she'd pressed him too far, and his control had snapped. She was anchored in his lap with his hands manacled around her waist. Hers rested lightly on his chest, where his white button-up shirt created a weak and thin barrier from his skin.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, her body tensing up in absolute stupefy.

"You've been a naughty girl, Ayuzawa." He said coolly, but there was a hardness in his body that his voice wasn't conveying. Misaki blushed at his words and couldn't come up with a response.

"Do you want to know what happens when you tease me like that?" He nuzzled her neck and warm breath cascaded down her throat. She shivered, a soft whimper escaping her before she could stop it.

"This," he rolled his hips, and a hard ridge rubbed against Misaki's most private part, causing her to cry out, "is what happens."

She was panting now. She knew what that was, and her body shamefully wanted more. "Ta-Takumi, let me—go." She refused to give in to her body's selfish desires.

"But I don't want to," he murmured and began placing soft kisses down the nape of her neck, slowly and with leisurely care. His tongue poked at the hollow of her throat and his teeth caught the string to her collar. He tugged, loosening it from her and exposing her tender skin.

Misaki trembled uncontrollably and breathed in short, choppy, quaking pants. The new sensations flooding her were nearly her undoing. It was all too much. Her fingers slipped over his shoulders and dug into his skin for a better grip. His tongue teased unmercifully, sliding down her collarbone and nibbling where her neck met her shoulder.

"Taku-umi, stop!" But she didn't want him to stop. She gripped him harder, as if she'd fall to her death if she let him go. This was so wrong! She should be fighting with every ounce of her strength, but she couldn't even lift a finger to stop him.

She gasped when he started to suck, and one hand automatically dug into his soft golden hair. Her head leaned away so he could have his way, and she felt ashamed by it. Her body was positively engulfed in flames, and she couldn't hear over the sound of pounding in her ears.

"Oh!" She bucked against him by accident, and the sound that came from him had her wondering if she'd wounded him somehow.

"Mmm, Misaki," he whispered in her ear. One hand came away from her hip, and she couldn't figure out where it was going. She was too distracted from his warm breath in her ear. Her eyes shut tightly when teeth softly clamped down on her earlobe.

She could hardly think straight anymore. Something tugged on her mid-section and when she looked down to investigate, she saw skilled fingers unbinding the girdle she wore. It fell to the floor mere seconds later. Panic rose in Misaki and had her frantically pushing away from the man undressing her.

"No, stop, Takumi!" This was all happening too fast. He hadn't even kissed her on the mouth yet. She wasn't ready, she wasn't anywhere near being ready.

Abruptly, Takumi pulled his mouth away and yanked her closer to him. He positioned her to where she no longer felt the hard ridge of his cock, now stiff as steel from the sounds she'd made.

"Shh," he comforted her and pulled his arms around her back to keep her from running away. He felt low. He felt less of a man for what he'd done to her, but as bad as he felt, he wasn't about to let her go. Not yet. She settled into his arms where she slowly began to relax.

Time seemed to pass forever before he pulled back enough to glimpse into her amber eyes. Her cheeks were still tainted a rosy hue from their heated actions. He brought a finger to her chin and those glowing orbs sought his gaze. He smiled gently and brought his lips to rest just a hair's breadth away from hers. When she didn't object, he gingerly brushed his mouth against hers.

The kiss was sweet and took all fear away from Misaki. When his arms locked around her, she didn't feel trapped. She felt secure in his embrace and felt bold enough to wind her arms around his neck. She wasn't afraid when he tenderly peeled the apron from her dress, nor was she frightened when he slipped her sleeves from her arms. He let her unbutton his shirt, so she wasn't the only one undressing. He didn't pressure her into hurrying, and even though it was killing him, he let her take her time.

She explored the expanse of his chest before he ever touched her. Her fingers dipped in between the ridges of his abdomen and trailed the defined lines of his stomach. He was so strong; he could take advantage of her whenever he felt like it, but he wouldn't. He stopped when she had wanted him to, and he would do it again if panic returned.

His glasses were placed on the table next to his contacts, but he wasn't blind. He could see her perfectly, she was just a tad fuzzy along the edges. His smiles encouraged her to carry this at the pace she wanted to go.

_He's seen me in a bikini. It's the same thing. It's the same thing._

Chanting those thoughts helped when she undid the bow at her back. He reached up and slid her headdress off, tangling his other hand in her soft black locks. He kissed her again to show his patience. She felt empowered, until she realized she was going to have to get up to take off the dress.

_It's the same thing. It's the same thing. Breathe. Just reach down and take it off._

She moved off his lap to stand before him. Her blush was back in full force, but she didn't let that stop her hands from pulling the fabric off her body. It fell to the floor where the rest of her clothes and his shirt rested in a pile. The rose he'd given her also lay in that pile.

He held out his hand. "I won't hurt you, Misaki." She knew that. She wanted him to know that she knew that. She wanted to tell him, but her voice wouldn't work. She nodded instead and placed her hand in his.

Again she ended up in his lap, but this time it was different. She wasn't protesting or pushing him away. He wasn't wreaking havoc on her senses this time either. He was kissing her like she wanted to be kissed. Tenderly.

His hands behaved for the most part. They occasionally dipped below her hip or slid up her pale stomach to the valley between her breasts. He avoided the areas where the most attention was needed. He was waiting for her to give the signal.

"_Takumi_." It was a plea, and it was all it took.

Her bra strap popped open and the straps over her shoulders slid off to her elbows. Misaki's face was red again, but she wasn't going to stop. Takumi's skillful hands were not forceful, but instead they gripped the area where she yearned for them. Her black bra never stood a chance and was forgotten once it hit the floor. Her breasts heaved before Takumi's face, setting him in a trance yet again. They were lovely.

They fit his hands perfectly; not too big and heavy nor too small. Her nipples, dark coffee in color, tightened at his touch and a keening whine left his squirming girlfriend. His mouth watered at the sight, and his tongue rolled over the hard buds.

Misaki arched her back and gripped Takumi's head, pressing his mouth to her. She whimpered and moaned as he drove her insane, going from one breast to the other. His fingers pinched one while his mouth teased the other.

"Ah...!" She bucked in his lap again.

Takumi was hanging on to all of his control. He would scare her if he lost it again, but he was testing his limits. The sounds she made were sent straight to his straining cock still trapped between his thighs.

He kissed her again. It wasn't gentle or timid, but full of passion. She kissed him back feverishly, hungering on his lips as if he was her main meal. A hand trailed down her back before cupping her bottom, bringing forth a moan he swallowed into his mouth. His other hand rubbed her thigh lightly and dipped lower, but avoided the area she was in desperate need of touching.

"Ta—_umi_," she pleaded, not knowing what she begged for but knowing there was _something_ she wasn't getting from him.

"I won't hurt you. Don't fear me," he suddenly whispered fiercely in her ear. She shivered and was about to respond when a squeal tore from her lips as he grabbed and tore her black satin panties right off her body.

"Takumi!" She yelled again when he palmed the most heated part of her body. A loud moan tore from her chest when he pressed his thumb lightly to her aching bud. Her hips bucked again and her back arched.

"Let me take care of you," Takumi kissed her jaw repeatedly as one hand unbuckled his belt.

"Ngh," she moaned again. All she could do was feel. She could barely understand what was Takumi was saying, but as long as he kept his hand there, she wouldn't perish. Shame long forgotten, she pressed against his palm and cried out when he circled his finger over her swelling bud.

"Oh!" She bucked again. Sweat trailed between her breasts and down her back. She felt too good, felt too high.

With another moan, she was promptly lifted and the blunt tip of something hard pressed against her opening. She looked down to discover Takumi had his cock aligned with her slippery slit and another wave of panic hit her.

He seemed to recognize it and quickly told her she was going to be in complete control. She had nothing to fear. She gulped and nodded. Her stomach tightened when a finger returned to circle around her clit. She felt him stretching her tight, and Takumi hissed out a breath. His face looked to be in pain.

She gasped when a sharp jab of pain registered, but it was gone in a blink of an eye. Pleasure flooded her once more, and Takumi's lips were back to torturing her neck with light sucks and wet, open-mouthed kisses.

He finally seated himself fully in her, but it wasn't enough. Misaki couldn't help it. She had to _move_. "Takumi," she pleaded again, squeezing him from the inside. He was large and thick and hard. It felt incredibly foreign to her, but immensely pleasurable when he twitched in response.

"I love you, Misaki," Takumi muttered sweetly before his hips started to rock.

"Ah!" Misaki arched, all thoughts of everything disappearing when he pumped in and out of her. Her hips joined him, moving with him in a rhythm as old as time. She controlled how fast they went, how hard their skin slapped together. She twisted experimentally on hip lap until he hit a spot that sent her shooting up into the stars.

She remembered screaming his name as she lost control. The gate was let loose and all rational thinking was swept away in the tide. Takumi was there with her, throwing her orgasm right back at her as he, too, released himself.

They sat their panting together, as one. Misaki couldn't tell where she ended and he began, and she wanted to stay like that always. Even their breath was shared, the space between their lips a magnetic field neither allowing them to pull away nor come any closer. They couldn't move, and that was exactly how they liked it.

Finally, after the haze of satisfaction started to lift, Misaki remembered Takumi's words and smiled.

"Takumi?" she whispered, too worn out to speak any louder.

"Yes?" the same for him.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**This is only my SECOND lemon, so please no flames! I'm really sorry about leaving you all hanging like that. I hope I'm forgiven with this second chapter? I tried really hard on it, while trying to keep in character...**

**Please review?**


End file.
